The best kisser
by ourheroregina
Summary: Missing Year. Snow hears rumours about Regina and Robin.


« **The Best Kisser - OQ**

 **Summary: Missing Year. Snow hears rumours about Regina and Robin.**

They all were conspired against her. At least she thought so.

Every time she would see someone from the castle, they would give her strange smiles, winks or laughs. At first she ignored it because she hadn't understood what was happening but then she realized that one little boy couldn't keep a secret. But how could the boy stay silent when he caught The Queen kissing a man who happened to be his father.

And although they were living in another land, in another time with other rules, gossip here was as popular as in Storybrooke.

Regina had thought about using her magic to stop all those looks and smiles because it annoyed her. Relationship with Robin of Lockley was something what she wanted to keep private but little boy had ruined it.

But that time Regina wasn't very angry with the boy – she didn't try to kill him, of course, she had learnt her lesson. How was she supposed to be angry when she adored the boy with all her heart?

The Queen entered the kitchen and walked to pour herself a cup of water. She was sure the castle was empty because most of the people who were living here at the moment were working or doing whatever they were doing, Snow and Charming used to spent their afternoons in the forest, talking about their love and other sweet things.

Regina took a cup and lifted it to her mouth but then she heard steps. She rolled her eyes annoyed and turned to see who it was.

"Hello, Regina," Cheerful Snow's voice made her sigh.

"Hi," She muttered and placed the cup on the wooden table. She wasn't thirsty anymore.

Regina wanted to leave the kitchen as soon as possible – she even thought about using her magic to escape – because she knew Snow. Of course Snow would ask her millions of questions about all those rumours – which weren't actual rumours – and Regina didn't want to talk about it.

"So, I heard ru-"

"No," Regina cut Snow off before she could finish her sentence. "I'm not going to talk to you about it," She shook her head, making Snow smile.

"Come on, Regina," Snow said, curiously, walking closer to the Queen. "We're friends now," Snow tried to sound serious although she was full of happiness and enthusiasm.

Snow had always blamed herself for ruining Regina's happiness and when she finally found someone who could be her second chance, her happy ending, Snow wanted to know – she thought that seeing Regina happy would make the guiltiness go away. And she was really happy to see Regina smile, even if her smile appeared just for a few seconds.

"What's happening between you and Robin Hood?" Snow chuckled as she took Regina's hand, dragging her to the table where they could sit down and talk about everything.

"Nothing," Regina shrugged when they sat down in front of each other.

"Nothing? We all saw the looks you give to each other and then he sneaks into your room, so it's not nothing," The younger woman said, shrugging.

"You must be mistaken,"

"Oh, come on," Snow groaned looking at Regina.

Regina looked at Snow for a moment. Snow looked so excited about Regina's relationship and Regina started thinking that maybe it would be nice to talk about it with someone. At least it wouldn't hurt.

"Well," Regina spoke after a while of silence. "There may be something. I'm not sure yet what, but we're definitely attracted to each other," As soon as the words left her mouth, Snow eyes widened with surprise and happiness at the same time.

"I can say," Snow looked at Regina and couldn't help but smile even wider: the woman, who had never smiled, was smiling like a small child right now. Her eyes were shining and even though she tried to hide it, she was falling in love. "I'm so happy to see you are trying to be happy,"

Regina looked to Snow and gave her a small sad smile: they both knew what Snow was talking about: she was talking about Henry and everything what had happened.

The cheerful mood suddenly disappeared. Regina looked down at her hands as familiar sadness filled her mind again.

Snow saw how everything changed, so she quickly changed the topic, trying to get Regina to talk about more joyful things.

"I heard rumours that Robin is the best kisser in Enchanted forest, is it true?" Snow asked and she herself couldn't believe that she really did it.

The question got Regina's attention in nanosecond, her eyes growing wide and her cheeks turning lightly pink. _The Queen was blushing over the man._

"I'm not talking about this," Regina shook her head disapprovingly. This was too much. She had already told Snow about things which she should have never talked about and now Snow was asking something what felt somehow … intimate.

"So I will take it as a yes,"

Regina didn't say anything to this. Her cheeks turned pinker as she stood up and started to walk out of the kitchen, ignoring quiet chuckles which were leaving Snow's mouth.

She was at the doorway when she decided to turn around and admit what was a completely true.

She turned over her shoulder and said "He's the best kisser I have ever had," before walking out of the kitchen.

She chuckled to herself but then suddenly she bumped into someone. She cursed under her breath and looked up at the person she bumped at.

"Robin?" She gasped when she saw her new… friend standing face to face with her.

"Hi, Your Majesty," He said and leaned in closer, so their nose were almost touching.

"How long have you been here?" Regina asked, suddenly realizing that he probably had heard everything what she was talking about with Snow. Her cheeks turned pink again and she felt like a teenager who was gossiping about buys. She felt so embarrassed.

"I have heard enough, my lady" He said smiling from cheek to cheek making her blush even more.

Their eyes met in an intense stare, making her breath stuck in her throat as a heat rushed through her body. Unconsciously she leaned in even more, their lips were almost touching-

But she stopped herself just in time and took a step back. She would have definitely kissed him. She quickly game him a look and started walking away when he grabbed her by her hand and pulling her closer to him one more time.

"And you're the best kisser I've ever had, too," He whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her spine. Her knees went weak as he pecked her cheek. Then he let go of her hand, making her go back to her room with a huge grin on her face.


End file.
